


Pause For Effect

by afterandalasia



Series: Adventures in Slash: Romance Without Boundaries [7]
Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover Pairings, Escape, Flash Fic, Gun Violence, M/M, Slash: Romance Without Boundaries, Spies & Secret Agents, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man smiled. “My name is Bond,” he said. “James Bond. And I need you to play along.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pause For Effect

**Author's Note:**

> The theme for this round was "dorky or awkward characters", paired with James Bond, with the prompt of having Bond grab them, tell them to play along, and then kiss them.

“Excuse me.”

Milo turned at the tap on his shoulder. It was not unheard-of to find people in his quiet cartography rooms of the museum, but it was unusual. To be honest, he rather expected that the gentleman was about to ask him back for directions to the real party, taking place over where the grand new Egyptology exhibit was being opened.

He found himself facing a blond man in an immaculately fitted suit and black bow tie, with very alert eyes but very open body language.

“Er, yes?” said Milo. “Can I help you?”

The man smiled. “My name is Bond,” he said. “James Bond.” Milo didn’t recognise the name, but he filed it away anyhow, because you never knew who it might be useful to know at some point in the future. “And I need you to play along.”

“Play a–” Milo started to say, but then the next thing that he knew there were arms around him, he was being dipped backwards, and an absolutely scorching kiss was being pressed to his mouth. He tasted whiskey and tobacco, his head spun, but then the next thing that he knew the kiss was stopping again and he was looking at the man in absolute amazement through glasses knocked horribly askew.

James Bond was looking off to the side. Milo followed his line of view to see two more men, in rather less well-fitting suits, with holsters visible below them. Milo gulped.

“Oh, gentlemen, do excuse me,” said James Bond, all smooth silk voice. “My companion and I were just enjoying the ambience of the cartography exhibit.”

Somewhere in the tangle that was Milo’s head, he was impressed that the man knew it was cartography.

“Really?” said one of the men, not making it sound much like a question at all.

The next few moments all happened very quickly again. One moment Milo was still clasped in James Bond’s arms, the next he was on his feet again, being twirled round behind one of the glass cases as gunshots shattered the air, and he did not even know who was firing them. Then Bond caught him by the arm again and shoved something into his hands and they were running through the halls of the museum, running like Milo had never run before.

“I hear you speak Russian, German and Arabic,” shouted Bond, over their footsteps.

Milo yelped something that was supposed to be a reply.

“Good.” Bond turned, and for a moment Milo could have sworn he winked. “I’m in need of a linguist. Come with me.”


End file.
